


Revision

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Rewritten [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, past!Iroh/Azura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/3 of Rewritten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Since there was no outcry against Asami/Iroh with at least sixteen years between them, I felt I could safely peg Azura's age for twenty six, old enough to want children, young enough to have them, and also young enough, known Iroh long enough, for his hesitation to be a frustration. I said before that she was Piandao's great granddaughter. I have notes- somewhere in the depths of my closet at my parents- on a story about Piandao, an OC (because I don't wreck canon ships if I don't have to), Zuko's cousin Lu Ten (and OC) and a few others- but I can't remember exactly how everything relates in my headcanon. When I get my notes, I'll flesh out with a few oneshots, but for now, I'm going to address Azura, Iroh, and why Iroh's idiocy was a running theme at the palace.

They called him Iroh the Idiotic. The entire palace had been there for Izumi and Bumi's courtship, had expected something similar- grand gestures, intimate moments, yelling matches- but Iroh botched his chance. He'd known Azura since she was five. She had diligently studied under his mother for years, he himself popping in on occasion to play big brother, his sister Ilah her constant role model. At nineteen, he hadn't cared about wives- just wanted a good fuck.

Then his mother hosted a party, for Azura's birthday and to celebrate his and his father's coinciding arrivals. At sixteen, she'd been a sweet looking girl, and when an idiot hit on her, she'd slapped him. Iroh had almost stepped in when the loser challenged her to an Agni Kai. If he won, she would date him, if she won, he'd leave her be. Azura had requested an open air pavilion, he had acceded, and she had proceeded to wipe the floor with the poor bastard. Her flames swept him off his feet, but her physical prowess had stunned Iroh. What had become her signature move after that day was called the "Piandao strike." She had used her firebending to form a Piandao. Azura declared "In the name of my great grandfather, Piandao the Swordmaster, I claim victory!"

That night, he danced with her. Tumbled with her into bed a year later, and had the pleasure of her wringing his cock dry as she screamed, scratching his back until he bled. Again and again, when he came home to the palace, he fucked her from dusk to dawn.

**Azura: Nineteen, Iroh: Thirty-three**

Azura came awake to the sensation of being filled, a male chest resting at her back. Iroh's breath rasped in her ear, his bicep taut under her cheek, hand possessive on her hip. "Iroh." She huffed, damn the heavy princely bastard! "Mmm,

"Iroh." She huffed, damn the heavy princely bastard! "Mmm,

"Mmm, Wassamatter?" Azura fought the shiver racking her body at the intimate touch. "I have to piss, asshole. To do that, you have to pull your cock out of my cunt." On a groan, Iroh levered up on his elbow and carefully extracted himself from their tangle. Wrapping herself, Azura headed to the garderobe, proceeding to the mail station, before returning to Iroh, dismayed when she noted breakfast for two, with both their favourites laid out on the breakfast table. Iroh saw her scowl and pulled her back to the bed, laying her down on her back, pinning her wrists as he straddled her hips. Dipping his head to her neck, he worked her over, distracting her from the fact that everyone and their dog knew they were fucking.

"I have to piss, asshole. To do that, you have to pull your cock out of my cunt." On a groan, Iroh levered up on his elbow and carefully extracted himself from their tangle. Wrapping herself, Azura headed to the garderobe, proceeding to the mail station, before returning to Iroh, dismayed when she noted breakfast for two, with both their favourites laid out on the breakfast table. Iroh saw her scowl and pulled her back to the bed, laying her down on her back, pinning her wrists as he straddled her hips. Dipping his head to her neck, he worked her over, distracting her from the fact that everyone and their dog knew they were fucking.

**Azura: Twenty-two, Iroh: Thirty-six** (three months before LOK begins)

"Azura." Fire Lord Izumi's voice sounded behind the younger firebender. Azura froze, aware of what, exactly, her Master could be castigating her for. Turning, she sunk into a low bow, trembling when she realized Commander Bumi stood with the Fire Lord. "Master Izumi, Commander Bumi, good evening." Keeping a vice grip on her composure, Azura faced down her lover's parents. Bumi rested a hand under Izumi's

"Master Izumi, Commander Bumi, good evening." Keeping a vice grip on her composure, Azura faced down her lover's parents. Bumi rested a hand under Izumi's elbow, but favoured the young woman in front of him with an uncharacteristically gentle smile. Izumi leaned into Bumi's support, weary from a long day at court. "When are you going to tell him, little one?" Azura's eyes widened. "Tell

"When are you going to tell him, little one?" Azura's eyes widened. "Tell

"Tell him? . ." Bumi sighed. "It's time he married you, Azura. Yet he hasn't said anything. Why?" Azura cursed her quivering

"It's time he married you, Azura. Yet he hasn't said anything. Why?" Azura cursed her quivering limbs, and said in a small voice "I won't let him. I know what the people will say, that Iroh could have married a

"I won't let him. I know what the people will say, that Iroh could have married a princess, or a heroes child, but he married his whore." The only sign that they heard her was the tightening of Bumi's hand on Izumi's elbow, the narrowing of the Fire Lords' eyes. Azura was so focused on the people in front of her she jumped when she heard someone curse behind her. Blinking, she spun, coming face to face with Iroh. He looked frustrated and angry and a little hurt. "No." Azura's sharp word stung like a blow. She continued, to a

"No." Azura's sharp word stung like a blow. She continued, to a wide eyed Iroh's distress "You don't get to have your parents fix this, Iroh. I know you, you wanted to know why I wasn't answering you when you talked marriage, well here it is-" Eyes blazing, she didn't register the eager ears behind her, the watchers who had drifted over, didn't care. "- You've fucked me for years, yet never once did you say anything, ever lead me to question if you wanted a marriage, let alone anything beyond the bedroom! Do you know why they call me the Prince's Whore?" Iroh stared

"You don't get to have your parents fix this, Iroh. I know you, you wanted to know why I wasn't answering you when you talked marriage, well here it is-" Eyes blazing, she didn't register the eager ears behind her, the watchers who had drifted over, didn't care. "- You've fucked me for years, yet never once did you say anything, ever lead me to question if you wanted a marriage, let alone anything beyond the bedroom! Do you know why they call me the Prince's Whore?" Iroh stared

"- You've fucked me for years, yet never once did you say anything, ever lead me to question if you wanted a marriage, let alone anything beyond the bedroom! Do you know why they call me the Prince's Whore?" Iroh stared horrorstruck as she snarled "The servants have heard me scream under you since I was seventeen, of

"The servants have heard me scream under you since I was seventeen, of course they think all I care about is your crown!" Shaking, she looked at him with tear-sheened eyes. Quieter, she said, in a slightly hoarse voice, looking defeated "I love you, Iroh, really I do, but if you wanted more, you should've asked years ago." Stepping back when he would've touched her, Azura shook her head, her last words a plea "Leave me be, Iroh. Let me go."

Utterly defeated, Iroh could only nod, feel his heart break, see her turn from him. Later, he would sit with his head in his hands, haunted by Azura's dry sob as she had walked away. He also had to admit, she was right. He'd been an ass. For her sake, he'd try to get over her.

**Azura: Twenty-four, Iroh: Thirty-eight**

**A/N: Iroh is chatting with the Krew when Bolin asks him about Azura. No, it doesn't entirely line up with canon, but the context helps my endgame.**

Listening to the others tell stories about their families, Iroh scrounged for one of his own. Unfortunately, his fathers' identity was a state secret until either he died or the Fire Lord divulged it. That meant, of course, most in the Fire Nation were aware of who had sired the prince and princess, but no one ever said outright. To do so would earn the Fire Lord's wrath. However . . . stories about one of the times his father had been away would be fine. Everyone believed his old man was dead; everyone outside the Fire Nation, that is. Iroh cleared his throat and began softly

"When I was nineteen, my mother took on a new student, the great granddaughter of Master Piandao, Azura the firebender." Everyone looked at him expectantly, sure this meant a story from the Fire Nation was forthcoming. Sighing, Iroh forged ahead, swallowing years of pain and regret.

"Eleven years later, while in service to my mother, Azura, after years of study, fought in an Agni Kai, and it . . . she was amazing." By unspoken consensus, they waited, since Iroh was lost in memories, eyes unfocused.

"She was later called the Firedancing Sword, because she fought like my grandfather, either with a sword or fire, or both. Azura never found a fight she couldn't win, so mother hired her as the Shadow Guardian to the Fire Nation, and she's said to have burned hearts down across the Nation." Exhaling, Iroh admitted

"She razed my whole world to ashes with one snarl."

Bolin sucked in a breath.

"Really?" Mako shot his brother a dirty look, but Iroh snorted.

"Azura used to say the day I ascended the throne, she'd dance across the nation, burning buildings and slashing throats at my whim. I fucked-" Tenzin opened his mouth to argue, only for Bumi to shoot him a warning look. Iroh didn't notice the byplay, continuing

"-her for five years, I thought she'd realize I wanted her forever, but all she saw was what it would do to my reputation, marrying her." Bumi patted his secret sons' shoulder, and said gently

"Come on, General, a spar will do you good." Snorting his self-disgust, Iroh got up and gave as good as he got, his father thrashing him.

**Krew:**

After putting the miserable General to bed, Bumi came out to the common area, catching the appreciative glances from the periphery, where Iroh's men sat, none surprised the Commander had been the one to take care of the General. Bolin asked tentatively "Is this Azura really that great?" Bumi chuckled. "She could put men twice her size on their asses in a true Agni Kai in minutes, duel anyone to the ground with a sword, and smile sweetly while she did it." Gommu spoke up "Lady Azura also can't cook for shit, even if she could, she hates it."

"Is this Azura really that great?" Bumi chuckled. "She could put men twice her size on their asses in a true Agni Kai in minutes, duel anyone to the ground with a sword, and smile sweetly while she did it." Gommu spoke up "Lady Azura also can't cook for shit, even if she could, she hates it."

"She could put men twice her size on their asses in a true Agni Kai in minutes, duel anyone to the ground with a sword, and smile sweetly while she did it." Gommu spoke up "Lady Azura also can't cook for shit, even if she could, she hates it."

"Lady Azura also can't cook for shit, even if she could, she hates it."

Bumi shook his head and walked back to his bunk, snuggling down to a dream of Izumi.

**Azura: Twenty-five**

It is unexpected, to say the least, when Korra runs into the Shadow Guardian of the Fire Nation. Azura is smaller, sturdier than she had expected, dao swords strapped to her waist. A black porcelain mask, etched in golden phoenix markings. A ninjato hilt protrudes from behind her left shoulder, a sleeveless black tank, loose black pants tucked into knee high leather boots and gauntlets extending from knuckle to elbow, in wrought iron, similar chest armour with a rising phoenix, wings spread across her breasts, completing the outfit.

"A-Azura?" The Avatar gasps and is rewarded with the older woman removing her mask.

"Yes, Avatar?" Stunned, she blurts

"You're the one who broke Iroh's heart!" Sad golden eyes meet Korra's blue with something like exasperation and hurt.

"Perhaps he should have given me more than bread crumbs before I was fed up with being called his whore." Korra averts her eyes, cheeks red, before the Shadow Guardian sighs and says in a gentler, but still snarkish voice

"Come, let me treat you to a meal, Avatar." Korra hesitates, but Azura's voice is slightly bored as she says

"The idiots of my nation may not truly know you since you didn't require training as a Firebender, but most feed ME more than I actually can eat."

Unexpected though it was, Korra found she enjoyed the few hours she spent with the reserved woman whose biting humour would normally put people off. But, Korra has spent too much time arguing with people or being kowtowed to lately. Azura is too proud to be meek, but she doesn't provoke verbal battles unless she thinks her companion is interested in a spar rather than a verbal lambasting. Korra decides then and there, when Azura doesn't talk maliciously about Iroh, but rather shares a few brief anecdotes that have Korra snorting and laughing to tears, that Iroh was an idiot who let a good woman get away. Obligingly, Korra recounts her own share of adventures with Mako, Asami and Bolin.

Waved off by a slightly smiling Azura, Korra continues on her way, heart a little lighter and belly a little fuller. When she meets back up with the others, she shrugs off their inquiries with her own questions and neat half truths.

**Fire Nation Summit**

Korra stares as Bumi, dressed in a fashion similar to that of his own father, from long ago, is welcomed- by everyone- within the palace, General Iroh, Princess Ilah, Lord Zuko and Fire Lord Izumi, courtiers and servants, and even an unmasked Azura smiling. Not slightly, not twisted, just relieved her liege lord's husband is home. Of course, Korra is astonished when Ilah laughingly throws Azura, completely clad in black armour, straight into her older brother's chest.

It is no surprise that Azura makes a bid for freedom, that Iroh traps her against his chest, but it is a surprise that the woman acquiesces to the crown prince's gentle declaration.

It is really no surprise when, at noon the next morning, an extremely cross Azura curses at Iroh about everyone knowing what they did last night. It DOES surprise her when a maid informs her

"You, Your Grace, are a good influence on his highness, and we staff had hoped, originally, to encourage your courtship by treating you as his wife." Azura's wide eyes would have had the table laughing IF Iroh hadn't turned his own incredulous eyes to the trusted retainer.


End file.
